


Inseparable

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Religious Guilt, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: Sometimes you must surrender, when your beliefs tell you that it's wrong, when the world says you don't belong, when everything but your heart says it shouldn't be. It will take some time, but Credence is slowly learning that it's okay to feel happiness and be loved.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. They Meet

They wanted freaks. That much was clear. There were posters advertising the variety of beasts and beings who worked there. Although saying that they'd been employed was incorrect. The Underbeings, who were enslaved in conditions unfit for human habitation, relied heavily on the ringmaster for protection from the outside world. And yet he did little to care for them, allowing them to look after each other to the best of their abilities.

Some of them were so hideously deformed that they were unable to walk. Others, such as the infant demonic, scuttled through the dust and dirt like a crab. They did their best to keep up, and were often seen following the snake girl, who had become a mother to them despite harboring her own terrible affliction.

Her name was Nagini. She was one of the kinder, gentler souls, imprisoned for well over twenty years in this carnival of curiosities. And if there was ever someone in need, Nagini was there for them.

Sometimes it was the two-headed baby wanting to be fed and cuddled at the end of the day, or the tormented Zouwu, limping and bleeding as she approached the bars of her cage. Nagini cared for them, beast and being alike, with no concern for her own comfort. It wasn't until the late hours of the night that she succumbed to her affliction, sleeping with her eyes open as serpents often do.

She, too, required specialized care. But with Skender often choosing to ignore the needs of his performers, there was little she could do when exhaustion took its toll, her serpentine form collapsing in the center ring.

Repeated transformations left her weary, and there were times when she hadn't the strength to change back into a human. Her animal form was less complex, easier to maintain. And so during her time off she decided to stay as a snake, sometimes for days, even weeks at a time, especially during long journeys from one country to the next.

This was the case when Credence Barebone first joined the traveling circus. He was given a room below deck, sharing his living quarters with an overly large reptile who had been placed inside a crate.

"Don't mind her," Skender said casually, tapping the crate with his index finger. "The journey will be long, but she is currently in hibernation. Therefore she won't require much in the way of food." A faint smile flitted across his lips, sinister in nature, as though he enjoyed stuffing his workers in a crate and leaving them for several days.

Credence eyed the crate warily, not knowing who or what was inside. There was a faint smell of dust and mildew emanating from inside the crate, but even more unsettling was the scent of blood, thick and coppery, as though whatever was inside had been fed raw meat before being unceremoniously shoved into a wooden box.

As if one cue, Skender looked the poor boy in the eye and said, "Don't worry. She's already been fed."

Hearing this did little to ease Credence's anxiety. He decided it would be better to play it safe, sitting in the corner with his knees drawn up against his chest, listening carefully for any sign of movement within the mysterious crate.

He was surprised when they unboxed the Maledictus several days later, revealing the figure of a young woman stretching and yawning upon a bed of matted straw. Credence had expected some sort of hideous monster. But no, that was wrong, and he shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

He should know better, his gaze drifting downwards, moving over the scars that laced his palms. He instinctively tucked his hands under his arms, hugging himself as he stood alone on the dock. Appearances were deceiving, he had no right to judge, and so he too began to follow her, wanting to know more about who she was.

He watched her using nonverbal spells to heat water and boil herbs, applying a poultice to the Zouwu's injured paw. When the two-headed baby cried, she carefully lifted the child, positioning them so that she could hold them comfortably. She then began humming a lullaby to help them go to sleep.

Sometimes she spoke in English, sometimes the melodic quality of her voice changed completely, hissing and spitting strange words that no one could understand. But these moments were rare, fleeting, as though she were struggling to control what was inside.

Terrified by this sudden change, Credence backed against the bars of the cage, stumbling in his haste and upsetting the bucket at his feet. A mixture of seeds and grain spilled onto the floor, and he quickly bent to sweep it up, all while muttering apologies to irritable snake lady.

Whatever she was, whatever possessed her, it both frightened and fascinated him. Should she strike, he might fall dead in an instant. But the ringmaster, knowing better after years of experience, rolled his eyes and moved towards the Obscurial.

"Listen here, boy," he rasped, gripping the Obscurial and holding him by the shoulders. "You have no reason to fear any of my performers. You are all the same here, outcasts, misfits, and you'd better get used to it."

Credence stood trembling with his back against the iron bars. When he looked back at her, Nagini had begun to shy away. She lowered her head, and Credence could have sworn he saw tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

Their next encounter came more than month later. Credence had been tasked with cleaning and maintaining the kappa's living quarters, and was in the process of scrubbing the slime out of an oversized bathtub when the ringmaster approached him.

"How would you like to spend some time with the Maledictus?" he queried, taking note of the bewildered expression on Credence's face. Skender shifted slightly, looking off to the side and nodding in the direction of the snake girl's enclosure. "She is having difficulty with her affliction. And, after careful consideration, I've decided that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to become better acquainted."

"Difficulty, sir?" said Credence, glancing briefly at Nagini's cage.

"She is beginning to shed," Skender replied, sounding rather bored with the conversation. "And she is exhausted. Now, I rather dislike the idea of putting an irritable serpent on display. She has her moments. Surely you've noticed that she slips from time to time."

"Y-yes, sir, I have," Credence muttered, lowering his head and staring at the floor. He'd also noticed how kind she was, the way she gently cradled the two-headed baby, singing them to sleep at the end of the day.

"Good." Skender placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Credence to start. "When you've finished with the kappa, you are to fill that container with warm water and let her soak in it," he said, gesturing with his wand towards a large metal washbasin. "She will require a minimum of eight hours, preferably overnight to relieve the tension. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Credence. He was shaking slightly, unsure of how she would react to being in close contact with him.

The ringmaster smiled briefly, patted him on the back then turned and made his way towards the exit. "Popov will serve as your assistant, though I doubt you'll need one," he said, pushing aside a strip of canvas and disappearing behind the red and white fabric.

A moment passed and Credence nearly jumped out of his skin, startled by a house-elf hitting the side of the bathtub with a stick to gain his attention.

"Move along now," said Popov, his hunched figure materializing beside the Obscurial. "The master says she is waiting."

Credence was still a moment, staring at the rippling fabric where, just moments earlier, Skender had passed from sight. He then hurriedly scrubbed the last of the greenish-black sludge from the bottom of the bathtub, filling it with water and checking the temperature before allowing the kappa to return.

When he arrived at Nagini's living quarters, he immediately noticed a thin layer of cloth covering the bars of the cage. Strips of light brown fabric encircled the cage like a cocoon, covering all but a small portion of the ceiling. The upper half was left partially exposed, allowing a bit of fresh air to enter through the gap in the material.

He began to wonder how he was supposed to enter her cage, the entrance blocked by a swath of fabric. This thought seemed to trigger a response, the cloth fluttering as though caught in a sudden wind.

Credence took a step back, unsure of what was happening. That was when the veil lifted, peeled back as though moved by an invisible hand. The bars became visible and the door swung open, releasing a wave of warm air into the tent. Inside, the walls were dripping with condensation, the iron bars slick with moisture. The straw had been replaced with a layer of shredded bark, dotted with jagged rocks and a scattering of tree limbs.

Nagini was sitting on a stool in the corner of her cage, one hand picking at the skin on her neck. Her eyes, once bright and shining, were glazed with a bluish white film. Even her skin had lost its radiant glow, turning dull and flaking off in pieces.

"Nagini?" Credence whispered, moving forward and entering the cage. The cloth materialized over the entrance, sealing him inside with Nagini.

The Maledictus lifted her gaze, her free hand gripping the towel that hung loosely about her shoulders. It seemed too big for her, looking more like a ragged blanket than an actual towel.

"Why are you here?" she hissed, pulling the towel tight around her chest. She had expected Skender to deal with things as usual, though she wasn't sure having Credence here was an improvement. She instinctively crossed her legs, lowering her head and assuming a defensive posture.

"I uh..." Credence began, his voice faltering. He had noticed her bare legs and feet, her toenails painted black to match the makeup she often wore during her performance.

He swallowed hard, suddenly unable to speak.

"The master said it is his turn now," Popov grumbled, jabbing a finger at the Obscurial. "He thinks the boy is better suited to perform the necessary duties."

The Obscurial opened his mouth to speak, closed it and tried once more. "I am?" he squeaked, his face flushing as both he and Nagini exchanged nervous glances. Though he was intrigued by this young woman, Credence couldn't help thinking that this was wrong. She was vulnerable and she was afraid, unsure of what he might do once she removed the towel and stepped into the washbasin.

"Is the snake lady uncomfortable?" the house-elf queried, tilting his head. One of his batlike ears flopped into his face, and he casually brushed it aside.

"No, I'm alright," Nagini lied, her gaze lowering towards the bark strewn floor. "I can transform before we begin, but you'll have to help me..." Her voice thickened, choked with fright and the overwhelming desire to run. There was also sadness, a hopeless longing for something other than this cursed existence. Credence recognized this at once, and it was enough to make him understand.

"Very well then," said Popov, moving towards the Maledictus. "The snake lady will do what feels comfortable." He looked back at Credence, who was still standing near the entrance, and motioned with a nod towards Nagini. "Right. Get a move on then."

The Maledictus shifted slightly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She gave Credence a pleading look, one that silently begged him not to hurt her, before changing into her snake form.

Popov stood beside the washbasin, and with a snap of his fingers the basin magically filled with water. "After you, sir," he said, bowing before the Obscurial.

Credence's eyes darted from left to right, looking from the serpent to the washbasin and back again. She must have been a good fifteen feet in length, weighing well over a hundred pounds.

He knelt beside her, and once he was close enough, he could see where patches of her skin had started coming off, hanging in loose bunches around her neck and head.

"She must be calm," came Popov's voice beside him. "If the snake lady is anxious, her shed will be incomplete."

'Then why let me do this?' Credence thought, his hands grasping, lifting her off the ground. 'She can't be comfortable around me. I'm practically a stranger, and it's not as if I'd be good at this anyway. I don't even know what she needs.'

The snake's body sagged, drooping in the middle as Nagini hissed and twisted herself around his arm. Credence quickly apologized, the house-elf holding the upper portion of her body as they lifted her off the ground.

His hands slipped, and Credence reached for her base, taking hold of her tail as her midsection vanished beneath the water. If it weren't for Popov he would have found it impossible to handle the writhing serpent, her coils dangling over the edge of the washbasin while only a small portion remained submerged.

Grunting with exertion, the house-elf heaved her into the washbasin, water spilling over the sides and soaking into Credence's pants. The Obscurial sank to the floor, releasing Nagini and allowing her to soak in the warm water.

"What do we do now?" Credence asked, looking to Popov for answers. "Mr. Skender said she needs to soak overnight. Should we just leave her or...?" His voice trailed off into silence, and slowly he turned, looking back at the snake who was flicking her tongue at him.

The sight was unnerving. Credence had never been this close to her when she was transformed, her eyes gleaming in the flickering candlelight. He imagined she must have felt the same, watching through the bars as his body melted into shadows, into rising tendrils of blackened smoke when first they met on stage. But it wasn't polite to stare. He was certain she'd had enough of that already, so he quickly looked away, hearing a faint hiss mingling with the sound of water sloshing in the washbasin.

"That is correct," the house-elf stated, nodding in agreement. "She requires eight hours or more, and we should leave her be. Snakes be solitary creatures, sir," he added, seeing the astonished look on Credence's face. "The master is saying that she desires time alone. To stay is to cause stress and hinder the process."

Credence looked over his shoulder at the massive serpent. Her expression was unreadable, but something in her eyes spoke of loneliness and sorrow. "I want to stay," he said quietly, keeping his head down as he spoke.

"What?" The house-elf was confused. He'd never seen anyone go against his master's orders.

"I-I'm sorry, but I want to stay with her. She looks... lonely. And scared," Credence added.

Popov shook a finger at him. "You is not to be going against the rules, young sir. You is having to perform in two hours time, and the master wishes that she be alone. We is to return in the morning and release her into the enclosure, allowing her rub on bark and rocks to remove her skin."

Credence hesitated before getting to his feet. He didn't want to leave her, not when she was in such a state. But to linger at her side would mean punishment, swift and painful, at the hands of Skender.

He thought for a moment, seeing the light of desperation shining in her eyes, and imagined himself standing before Skender, taking the whip across his face and hands, blood running in scarlet rivulets down his neck and chest. Was she worth it? Was this unfortunate individual worth the pain he would undoubtedly receive should he choose to return?

Yes, she was.

"I'll come back," he whispered gently, the house-elf already halfway across the cage. "Some time around midnight. Wait for me, alright?"

The snake nodded. Credence then followed Popov out of the cage, the door closing behind him as the fabric stretched across the bars, cutting her off from the rest of the world.


	2. We're Human After All

Within a few hours the sun began to set, the noise of the crowd filtering through the layers of fabric. Nagini, adrift in a state of listless slumber, could barely hear the muffled sounds coming from outside her cage.

She realized that the ringmaster had cast several enchantments, effectively sealing out the noise so that she wouldn't be disturbed. Only a trickle of sound reached her; a whisper here, a murmur there, but the voice she longed to hear was far away.

She waited, hoping he would keep his promise. It wasn't until the silence became absolute that she knew the people had gone home, leaving her to wait out the rest of the night in isolation.

There was a low hiss, lonesome in its essence, the serpentine equivalent of a sigh. Even if he came, it's not like they'd be able to communicate. She needed to stay like this until her shed was complete, or risk serious complications from being in human form while the process was underway.

The moon rose and the skies lightened, stars reflected in her eyes, unblinking. Only a thin sliver of moonlight passed through the gap in the fabric, shimmering on the surface of the water. It was nearly midnight when a passing shadow caused the lights to dim, flitting before her eyes then vanishing into darkness.

Her tongue flicked outwards, and she lifted her head out of the water. She was able to sense the faintest trace of movement, a shadow moving against the darkness of the tent. There were eyes too, white and shining, obscured by creeping tendrils of blackened smoke.

The spectral remnants of a hand traced the rim of the washbasin, a ghostly fog spreading from its fingertips, misting the surface of the water. There was a chill in the air as he brushed against her cheek, causing her to shiver. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt, frozen inside as he passed through her.

A sudden gasp pierced the silence of the night. Credence's hand, now cupping her chin as he gazed into her eyes, began to solidify, his chest heaving as he fought to maintain control. He'd already forced himself to transform several times, his performance leaving him weak and shaking.

Blackness crept into the edges of his vision, his tired body giving out as he slumped sideways, collapsing onto the layer of shredded bark. "Nagini," he whispered, a feral growl hissing between his teeth. "I'm sorry... I would've come sooner if I - "

He broke off in midsentence, his eyes glazed, his body trembling. He couldn't have stopped it if he tried, couldn't hold back the creature that consumed him, and within the span of a single heartbeat Credence had lapsed into unconsciousness.

The memories that followed were lost in a haze. He briefly recalled the sound of her voice, the feel of her hand against his face. Her touch was fleeting, gentle enough to leave him wondering if this was a dream, and when he awoke there were droplets clinging to his cheek.

"You shouldn't have come," she was saying, forgetting that he couldn't understand her in her current form. "Foolish," she muttered, shaking her head. "What if he sees you? What if you're caught?"

Credence sat up slowly, his eyes gradually adjusting to the dark. He could hear the snake hissing beside him, her eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Nagini hissed and sank into the water. There was no point in having this conversation, no reason for him to be here risking his safety for her. She was nothing but a burden, relying on others to care for her when she was forced to remain in snake form. But instead of getting up and leaving, Credence reached for her and began stroking the smooth scales on top of her head.

"A-are you alright?" he asked, his voice low and groggy. "You sound upset."

Nagini stared at him in disbelief, astonished by his concern. He had just fainted right in front of her, his hands were shaking and he looked as though he were about to vomit. And he was worried about her?

She gave voice to a loud hiss, accidentally startling the Obscurial, who jerked his hand away. He hadn't the slightest idea what she was saying, but he could tell by the way she was moving back and forth in the washbasin that something was wrong.

"I'll leave if that's what you want," Credence murmured, bowing his head and clutching his hand against his chest. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

The serpent lifted her head out of the water, and Credence felt her brush against his shoulder, her tongue flitting against his collarbone. She could feel his pulse throbbing beneath her touch, the blood rushing through his veins. Through the eyes of a snake he appeared to be on fire, the air rippling, streaked with luminous bands of incandescent smoke.

The fingers on his left hand twitched, and his eyes began to close. "Nagini," he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. A weary sigh lingered in the air, his back against the side of the washbasin, sliding downwards into a listless slumber.

The snake hissed his name and nudged him with her snout. He couldn't stay here. If Skender returned and found him sleeping on the floor, he would be severely punished for disobeying orders. Such punishment usually involved locking the Obscurial in a cage, whipping, starvation and neglect.

Credence stirred, muttering something in his sleep. The snake nudged him again, harder this time, his head lolling to the side with his cheek resting against his shoulder.

It was no use. Credence was out cold, and unless she resorted to biting he would remain where he was, sleeping soundly on the floor of her cage.

Not knowing what else to do, Nagini lowered her head so that her chin rested on his chest. She would stay awake all night if she had too, protecting him from the wrath of Skender.

.oOo.

Credence was still asleep when the first light of dawn shown on the horizon, coloring the skies with dusky shades of rose and midnight blue. Nagini had partially slid out of the washbasin, and was dozing on top of him, the Obscurial holding her in his sleep like a stuffed animal.

Somewhere in the distance a voice called out, the noise muffled under layers of enchantments. The inhabitants of the circus were slowly starting to wake, roused by the house-elf as he called them for breakfast.

Normally this would mean a visit from Skender's loyal servant, his flat feet slapping against the dusty floor as he came to collect her. But with orders in place to leave her be, Nagini was allowed a moment's peace, a time to enjoy the company of her friend and take stock of the situation.

She flicked her tongue against Credence's cheek, hoping the subtle movement might be enough to wake him up. A moment passed, and when Credence failed to respond she tried lowering herself into the water, her coils sinking to the bottom of the washbasin.

Nagini wondered if she should try splashing him, but with what? She didn't have limbs, and by now there were pieces of skin floating on the surface of the water. If she upset the liquid in the washbasin, Credence would be drenched in a combination of lukewarm water and snake skin, and nobody wanted that.

The skies were growing brighter, sunlight streaming through the folds in the tent. When Nagini looked out across the scattering of rocks and tree bark, she could see a narrow strip of sunlight spilling across the ground, its brightness spreading, casting shadows across the contours of Credence's face.

Her gaze lowered, taking in the dusting of stubble on his cheeks. She had felt this earlier when she tried to wake the sleeping Obscurial, her sense of touch greater than her vision. Though even with her diminished eyesight she could tell that he was unwell. It was this illness that caused him to wake, his muscles spasming as the parasite stirred in his midsection.

"Nagini?" The shredded bark shifted beneath his weight, a few pieces sticking to his clothes. Credence flinched when he saw the hanging pieces of skin trailing from her neck and face, but he didn't turn away from her.

She looked like she was literally falling to pieces. He then remembered what Popov said about removing her from the water and letting her rub the skin off on the rocks and branches.

"Come on," Credence said gently, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Credence lowered her onto a mound of shredded bark, his clothing wet from hauling her out of the water. He watched her for a moment, her tongue flitting over the rocks, scenting the air. One day she would be trapped, imprisoned in her animal form. And Credence... he would cease to exist. He knew enough about his condition to know that it was fatal. Already he could feel the tightness closing around his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Perhaps it was merciful, Credence thought, to die rather than living as an animal.

The snake continued rubbing against the rocks, and Credence was quiet, lost in thought about his own existence. When he looked back at her, Nagini had moved onto one of the branches Popov leaned against the bars of the cage. Shreds of drying skin caught on the bark, peeling back to reveal glossy scales underneath. But something didn't seem right. Was a snake's skin supposed to come off in pieces?

He didn't have long to think about this, as he was soon interrupted by a faint popping sound, signaling the return of the house-elf.

At first the house-elf was pleased, thinking that Credence had arrived bright and early to remove her from the washbasin. "You is always sleeping in," he commented, shaking a finger at the Obscurial. "Tis good to see you being early, sir." But when he looked at Nagini his smile quickly faded.

Popov hesitantly approached the snake, the shredded bark shifting beneath his weight. He had only taken three or four steps before sinking into the bark, his long fingers grasping the nearest branch and using it to haul himself out.

"Not good. This is not good at all, sir," said Popov, leaning forward to inspect the snake. He could see where most of her skin had flaked off, the floor littered with tattered pieces of snake skin. The rest of it was draped across her middle, covering what would have been her waist, chest and thighs had she remained in human form.

"I-is there anything we can do to help?" Credence asked, wondering if his presence had been enough to disturb the shedding process. Popov had made it very clear that Nagini was to be left alone, and yet he had chosen to visit her, agonizing the poor creature as she worried about him getting caught.

"She will need much towels." And with that the little house-elf snapped his fingers, conjuring a stack of moist towels. "Spread them out and wrap her in them, letting her wriggle as she pleases. It will help, but you must not remove the skin yourself. Just use a little pressure to ease the process."

Wordlessly, Credence knelt beside the stack of towels, taking one and unfolding it onto the floor. Most of them were the size of beach towels, but they were far from being soft and fluffy. They were rough, threadbare in certain places with strings hanging from rips in the material.

It's not surprising, Credence thought, holding up one of the towels and seeing a large hole in the middle. Skender provided them with the bare essentials, such as food, clothing and shelter. But unless he was ordering the house-elf to sew something extravagant for their performance, their living conditions, as well as the meager rations and supplies they were given, were of the lowest quality.

"That's better," said Popov, nodding and moving towards the towels. He grasped the end of the towel Credence was holding, helping to spread it on the floor. "Just a few more, sir."

Nagini was watching intently, her coils looped around the branches. She noticed a change in Credence's posture, his back straightening as he worked to layer the towels on the floor. He appeared to be more relaxed, less fearful of his surroundings.

When he had finished adjusting the last of the towels, Credence reached for the snake and carefully lifted her from the branches, the house-elf helping to carry her as they placed her on the towels.

"I trust you is knowing what you is doing, sir," said Popov, bowing and preparing to leave.

"Y-yes, I think so." There was a slight tremor in his voice, but when he looked at her his expression was calm, his features softening as the serpent moved beside him.

"Very well then." The house-elf vanished with a pop, leaving Credence and Nagini alone in the shadowy confines of the cage.

Credence picked up one of the towels and carefully placed it on Nagini's back, then another to cover her tail. "I'm not going to cover your face," he said, speaking softly so as not to frighten her. "You'll be able to see everything, and I'll tell you what I'm doing, okay?"

Nagini hissed and wriggled beneath the towels. It was puzzling. Skender was never this gentle with her. Nobody was. They would throw the towels over her, the unfortunate snake squished under the ringmaster's large, meaty hands as he forced her into the mound of shredded bark. It was most unpleasant. But Credence was remarkably kind, taking every step slowly, making sure she was comfortable before continuing.

"Popov said that I'm to use a little pressure," said Credence, speaking more to himself than to Nagini. He added another towel and looked down at her. "You'll let me know if I do something wrong, won't you?" A slight pause, his chin lowering onto his chest as he muttered, "I don't want to hurt you."

Nagini hissed from within her cocoon, nodding her head because she was unable to communicate. She began to move, and Credence pressed lightly on her back. Her tongue flicked over the rough surface of the towel, her back arching, leaning into his touch. It felt comforting somehow, warm and soothing.

It was almost like receiving a massage, his hands gently rubbing, helping to ease the snake out of her skin. Nagini had never felt so relaxed, and as the last of the skin peeled back from her tail, her animal guise melted away, leaving her partially exposed upon a bed of wet, ragged towels.

For a moment he just looked at her, his lips parting slightly. She watched his eyes widen, and she quickly reached for a towel to cover herself. But Credence had already seen the curve of her back, his gaze traveling downwards before she grabbed the towel and wrapped it about her waist.

His eyes traced the swell of her breasts, her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. Her skin was positively glowing, radiant in its beauty, begging to be touched. It wasn't until he felt heat pooling in his lower region that he seized the nearest towel and placed it over his lap.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Credence stammered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. His muscles tensed, his nails digging into the faded towel. He couldn't even look at her right now.

She was a person, she was human underneath those scales. He hadn't thought of it when he was rubbing her back. But seeing her now, clothed in nothing but a faded towel, made him realize what exactly he'd been touching.

Nagini blinked and stared at him, realization coming a moment later. Her cheeks flushed, and she politely looked away. Neither of them knew how to respond to this, silence stretching between them as Credence's heart beat furiously against his ribcage.

"I should go," he said at length, finally breaking the silence.

Credence held the towel in place over his lap, leaving her with five or six so she wouldn't be sitting there in the nude. He was grateful to have something to cover himself with, the cage door closing behind him as he retreated into the shadows.


	3. Dreaming Of You

Credence quickly retreated to his living quarters, dodging curious glances while muttering apologies to his fellow performers. He didn't want to speak with them right now. And even if he did, he couldn't find the words to explain what had happened.

He'd felt this sensation before, usually in the morning when he first woke up and tumbled out of bed. But to feel this way now, after seeing Nagini with nothing but a towel covering her most feminine aspects, made him realize the severity of the situation.

'Sinful,' he thought, remembering the way his mother preached to him. 'Anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart.'

Credence stumbled, placing his palm against the wooden support beam in the corner. He glanced over his shoulder, then ducked beneath the hanging canvas, escaping the stares of those around him.

Alone at last, Credence sank to the floor and began to pray. It was all he knew how to do, all he'd learned from being brought up in a religious household.

"The spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak," he muttered, lowering his head and clasping his hands. "Give me the desire to be a person of prayer so that I will refuse temptation."

He trembled and shook, repeating the prayer over and over, just as he'd done in his mother's church.

A growing sense of agony built within his chest, causing his Obscurus to stir. He didn't want to force Nagini back into shadows, leaving her to rot behind the rusted bars that held her prisoner. She was a gentle soul, innocent of any wrongdoings. But he didn't want to corrupt her. He didn't want to pull her down into the hell he'd made for himself.

She didn't need that, and so he chose to walk away, believing that she'd be better off without him. It wasn't until eveing settled over the traveling circus that his thoughts turned to her once more, seeing her face in his dreams.

.oOo.

A thick, meaty hand grabbed the hanging canvas, pulling back sharply and allowing the sunlight to spill across the dusty floor.

"Wake up!" Skender snarled, his mustache bristling. "Have you forgotten that we're to leave this morning?"

Credence gasped and came awake with a start, one hand flying towards his ragged bedsheets and holding them against his chest. He cowered in fear, quivering and looking wildly around the tent. It was a moment later that he noticed the ringmaster standing at the foot of the bed.

Skender looked at him and sighed, rolling his eyes at the Obscurial. "Come on, lad. The rest of the troupe has already put away their belongings. It's time to get a move on." There was a pause, the ringmaster's eyes traveling downwards. "And clean yourself up," he snapped, turning on heel and storming out.

"What?" Credence breathed, confusion lacing his tone.

There was a lingering haze clouding his thoughts. He remembered seeing her, the shroud of temptation falling at her feet as she knelt before him in his dreams.

"Stop being so afraid," Nagini whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. "Stop feeling so unsure."

The images began to fade, and Credence let his gaze drift below his waist, gradually becoming aware of the vicious fluid staining the front of his pajama pants.

He gathered the blankets about his midsection, using them to hide his shame as he reached for the trunk beside the bed. He didn't mean to do it. Lord, forgive him, it was only a dream. It was only a snake, twining herself around the branches, nudging the forbidden fruit towards him, her eyes gleaming.

His breath was coming quickly now, his hands slipping, fumbling with the latch on his trunk. If he couldn't control it, if he found release in his dreams, what else might he lose control of?

The thought terrified him, especially when he considered the sudden blackout he'd experienced when entering Nagini's cage. It seemed like every time he thought he was getting better something came along to remind him of his sins, screaming at him in the dead of night that he would never find salvation.

A string of muttered prayers fell from his lips, the words flowing quickly as he stripped down to his underwear. He was midway through the third repetition when his voice died in his throat.

"No," he breathed, scanning the trunk for a spare set of undergarments.

A half strangled sob broke the silence, followed by the squealing of bedsprings as he stumbled and fell backwards onto the mattress. He didn't even look as the sticky fabric was pulled down around his ankles and shoved into the corner of his trunk.

He'd deal with this later when he had access to some soap and water. For now he just wanted to hide the evidence and be on his way.

His belongings packed, Credence joined the others outside the tent. He could feel their eyes upon him, his head down, dragging his trunk towards the cabinet at the center of the fairgrounds.

"I'm sorry," said Credence, stopping beside the ringmaster. "Please, sir, I don't mean to be such a nuisance."

"Quiet!" snapped Skender, his tone biting and harsh. The ringmaster scanned the area to make sure everyone was accounted for. "Get in the cabinet with the others," he said, motioning with a nod towards the wooden structure on his left. He then shrunk the tent with a wave of his wand, the cabinet doors opening as the performers stepped inside.

Credence lifted his head, catching a glimpse of Nagini as she walked towards the cabinet. There was no denying her beauty, her care and attention towards the others. Though by now she probably hated him for how he reacted.

One by one, the line grew shorter, until it was Credence's turn to enter the cabinet. He took one last look at the cloudy skies then stepped inside, the house elf shrinking the last of their supplies before hopping onto the back of his master's cart.

.oOo.

The Muggle fairgrounds were abandoned this time of year, the autumn winds sending a flurry of leaves skittering across the ground. It was for this reason that magical circuses operated during the off season for Muggle carnivals. It was easier to avoid detection, and whenever Skender managed to locate a decent piece of land, he immediately parked his cart and began setting up the tents and cages that housed his collection of oddities.

Red and white material blossomed out of thin air, scraps of fabric lengthening, stretching towards the sky. Heavy wooden posts held up the tents, and when everything was arranged on the fairgrounds, he allowed his performers to leave the cabinet and unpack their belongings.

Credence was in the process of carrying his trunk into the tent when he paused, hearing Nagini's voice from somewhere close by. She was speaking with Nigelle, a reptilian Underbeing who often worked alongside the Maledictus during their performance, but her speech was difficult to understand. It sounded as though she were hissing, to which Nigelle responded with a series of nods, his tail twitching, swishing from side to side.

The Obscurial sighed, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. He should have known she'd have someone else, someone who understood what it was like to be a sentient reptile.

Credence picked up his trunk and continued on his way, not bothering to look back at them.

His dreams that night were of a very different nature, sparking a change he hadn't experienced in several weeks. He began to moan, his head moving restlessly against the pillow. The muscles in his hands spasmed, gripping the bedsheets and tearing them from the mattress.

A lizard emerged from the depths of his dreams, scurrying across the white sands of an endless beach. Where the waters kissed the sun a myriad of colors painted the skies. Vibrant shades of violet and crimson bled into golden hues, but none of it was quite as beautiful as the young woman sunning herself by the shore.

Credence was given a moment, a second to glimpse the features of her face before she turned, transforming into a monstrous snake.

She wrapped herself around the lizard's scaly limbs, her forked tongue caressing Nigelle's cheek. Their bodies formed a tangle upon the sands, the serpent moving in undulating waves, hissing and crying out.

A sliver of darkness crept across the bed, engulfing the Obscurial in a shadowy mist. She didn't want him. He was worthless, he was a freak, separated from the others by his affliction. Nagini had someone who shared a similar fate, the lizard and the serpent trapped in a carnival of outcasts. But Credence had nothing.

This thought, coupled with the images in his dreams, caused the darkness to explode, a scream erupting from deep within the shapeless mass.

The Zouwu, seized by an overwhelming sense of fear, began to howl in its cage, the earth trembling beneath its feet. Borys the Brute was startled out of sleep, gasping and sitting bolt upright in bed. Beside him, the infant demonic was cowering in a basket on the floor, one misshapen hand clutching the scrap of material that served as his blanket. They looked towards the ceiling, seeing the thick canvas rippling in the wind.

Nagini, awakened by the noise coming from the opposite end of the tent, looked to the ceiling and saw the wooden support beam split down the middle. "Credence," she breathed, throwing the covers off and running from the room.

She didn't get far before a sudden blast of negative energy slammed into her, knocking her off her feet as she neared Credence's living quarters. The Maledictus barely had time to recover when she was seized by a rising column of smoke, the essence of this bizarre anomaly shifting and changing right before her very eyes.

"Please," Nagini rasped, the Obscurus tightening around her throat. "Please, you have to stop this!"

Her fingers closed around the blackened strands, its coils rising to engulf her fragile form. There was a flicker of movement, a human shape barely discernible amongst the billowing mass of liquid smoke. Nagini reached out to him, her vision beginning to blur, when suddenly he released her, allowing her to fall to the floor.

The ringmaster caught up to her a minute later, the Maledictus lying in a heap on the ground. He spared her a glance, looking up in time to see the Obscurus unleash a dreadful roar, then move towards the back of the tent.

When Nagini attempted to stand, the ringmaster seized her by the shoulder, preventing her from going any further. But Nagini was in a panic. She grabbed Skender's wrist and shouted, "Let go of me! Let go, I have to help him!"

By now a small group of people had gathered in the eastern corner of the tent, watching the struggle that ensued. The Maledictus, fueled by anxiety and concern, was given the strength to break free. She then bolted from the crowd, pushing aside the hanging canvas and hurrying towards Credence's room.

A thin layer of smoke clung to Credence's skin, dark in color, nearly transparent. It reacted violently when Nagini approached him, expanding suddenly only to draw back a moment later, retreating into his skin as she knelt beside his bed.

"Credence," Nagini said, still slightly breathless from her encounter with the Obscurus. She reached over and held his hand. "It's alright, Credence. It's alright. I'm here now." But the Obscurial did not respond.

His eyes were open, the whites showing bloodshot as they rolled this way and that. The muscles in his face and neck spasmed, causing him grimace and jerk his head sideways.

"Credence!" Her tone was desperate, panic rising in her voice. She looked over her shoulder, but no one was there. No one wanted to get close to him, not when he was like this.

Credence gasped, his chest heaving. He all but crushed her hand, gripping it tightly as he was seized by a sudden convulsion.

He didn't hear her when she cried out, doubling over and hissing between her teeth. But still she remained, whispering soothing words of comfort until the tremors gradually began to fade.

"Credence?" She sounded hopeful, watching him turn his head to the side, towards the sound of her voice. "Do you think you'll be alright now?"

The Obscurial tried to speak, but was unable to do so. His words slurred together, his gaze unfocused, staring at her without the slightest hint of recognition.

"Do you know where you are?" Nagini asked, her brow furrowing with concern.

Credence nodded. He was still groggy and listless, exhausted from his struggle. "What..." he murmured, looking fearfully around the room. "Did I...?"

"Yes," Nagini replied, keeping her tone gentle. "But it's alright now. You didn't hurt anyone. Although you gave me quite a scare, Credence. I've never seen you like that before." The last sentence was spoken in an undertone, barely audible.

His vision cleared, and Credence was able to get a better look at her.

His heart leapt into his throat when he realized that she was wearing nothing more than a thin nightgown. This faded garment did not fit properly, the hanging fabric exposing a portion of her chest as she leaned over him.

Credence immediately sat up in bed, seizing the blanket and pulling it up to his chin. The Maledictus, misinterpreting his response, thought that he was afraid.

"What's the matter?" she asked, tilting her head like a curious puppy. Without thinking she lifted a hand, pausing with her fingers halfway to her throat. She'd been so worried about Credence she hadn't thought about what he'd done to her, the pain finally registering in her mind.

It would probably leave a bruise, she thought, placing her hand on the mattress. She didn't want to give him a reason to be nervous. After all it wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to hurt her.

Credence swallowed hard, trembling and backing into the corner. He was about to speak when his attention was drawn towards a pair of eyes glinting in the corner.

He turned around, seeing Popov cowering at the entrance. The ringmaster had shoved the unfortunate house elf towards the Obscurial's living quarters, sending him out to check that everything was alright before proceeding to enter the room.

From here on out nothing seemed to register in Credence's mind. He was aware of Skender's voice, rising in anger when Nagini insisted that Credence hadn't done anything to hurt her. It was all too much to take, and the Obscurial was starting to shut down, the parasite twisting into a knot of anguish and confusion.

"Leave him alone," Nagini was saying. "Please, just let him have a moment to calm down."

"Nagini." Her name barely made it past Credence's lips, his arms around his waist, twitching and shaking. The last thing he wanted was for her to suffer some form of punishment just because she wanted to protect him.

"Credence," she whispered, the back of her hand brushing against his cheek.

She felt him shudder, but he didn't try to back away.

Credence bowed his head, noticing the way her nightgown clung to her hips, barely covering her slender thighs. He knew that this was wrong, but what were they anyway? The carnival of the damned, magic users, conjurers reeking of sin. They were all going to burn, so he might as well enjoy the view, allowing himself a glimpse at her beauty before collapsing against the mound of pillows on the bed.


	4. Finding Where My Heart Belongs

Credence awoke slowly, not realizing that he had fallen asleep during his encounter with Nagini. His limbs ached, the pain radiating from deep within his bones, and when he tried to move a stabbing pain caused him to lie still.

Where exactly had he been last night? What had he done? All he could remember was Nigelle, the reptilian Underbeing who captured her in his dreams. And where was she now, he wondered, seeing only shadows as he rolled over onto his back and groaned.

Piece by piece it started coming back to him, like fragments of a dream slipping through his fingers. He remembered seeing Popov, the house elf trembling as he was sent in ahead of Skender. The ringmaster, fearing harm to his main attraction, had seized the Maledictus and forced her to leave.

It was a miracle that no one was killed, but Credence never meant to hurt her. She was not the target of his rage.

A low rumble caused him to stir, the flesh rippling along the back his arms. His mother would be ashamed of him, and suddenly he remembered the belt, striking and drawing blood.

If it meant finding salvation, if it meant freeing himself from anger and jealousy...

The Obscurial was shaking as he forced himself out of bed, the strength going out of his limbs, causing him to fall to the floor. The jarring pain he felt when he collided with the trunk succeeded in knocking the wind out of him, but in the back of his mind he knew that he deserved this.

His trembling hands found the buttons on his shirt, removing the article of clothing while leaning over the mattress. If Mary Lou wasn't around then he'd have to do it himself, tears glistening in the early morning sunlight as Credence slashed at his back, swinging the belt over his shoulder until welts formed along the surface of his skin.

Between muttered prayers and hoarse sobs blood began to flow, leaving him breathless as he lay across the bed. The wounds would continue to sting and burn throughout the day, but that was fine. He needed this pain to purify his thoughts. He couldn't think about Nagini like that.

In time he began to dress, his hands stained with splotches of dried blood. It would be several days before the performances began, with Skender sending his house elf to put up posters and begin the advertising process. This meant that there would be time for Credence to explore his new surroundings, using it as a distraction so he didn't have to think about her. But this would only keep him occupied for so long, and for the first time in his career, Credence found himself longing for the glare of the spotlight.

If he could lose himself in their laughter and startled expressions, then maybe he could forget. Pain, both physical and emotional, had a way of numbing his body to the point where he began to retreat inward, ignoring the world around him as self-loathing and disgust set it. Even a simple street parade, where he and the rest of Skender's oddities were forced to display the hideous nature of their afflictions, was well deserved in Credence's mind. He was a freak. He belonged here, though it really didn't seem right that Nagini was forced on stage.

She was too good for this place. She didn't deserve to be ridiculed and spat on.

.oOo.

The days that followed were much the same, each sunrise bringing fresh waves of pain down his back, his clothing sticking to his wounds. Blood stained the back of his shirt, but Credence didn't mind. Nobody would see it and nobody cared. He was used to that by now.

Evenings were just as painful, making it difficult to position himself comfortably on the mattress. But it was enough to cleanse his thoughts, lying still, as still as he possibly could to avoid aggravating his wounds, his sleep dreamless. Just another way to pass the time.

She would have wept for him had she known his suffering, but Nagini couldn't find the opportunity to get close to him. The crowds were gathering and the iron bars held her back, preventing her from escaping. It wasn't until the late hours of the night that she was able to explore the fairgrounds, hoping to find where he had gone.

"Something's troubling him," said Nigelle, crawling along the ground beside her. "I've heard things, rumors that his health is failing. Though I don't know how much of it is true."

"Failing?" Her voice caught in her throat, barely reaching her lips.

There was a moment, the cold weight of dread plummeting into her stomach, and suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"It's just a rumor," said Nigelle, his fingers splayed, flattened against the earth. He inched towards her, starlight reflected in his black, bulbous eyes. "If the ringmaster truly believed that Credence is dying, he wouldn't have forced him to perform, now would he?"

"He would," Nagini said at length, looking out across the deserted fairgrounds. "He will push us until we collapse. You know that. And when we are dead, he will put our bodies on display in hopes of earning a handful of gold."

Nigelle looked at the ground in silence. It wasn't difficult to imagine a display case filled with the skeletal remains of his fellow performers.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps, the cold November wind catching the hem of Nagini's dress as she moved across the fairgrounds. Nigelle started to follow her, making it halfway across the open field before she asked him to stop.

"If Credence is upset then I need to speak with him alone," said Nagini, her dark hair blowing in the wind. "I'm sure you've seen how he can get. Too many people might frighten him."

The reptilian Underbeing was still, taking a moment to consider what she'd said. "Are you sure?" he queried, tilting his head and looking up at her. The chill in the air made him shiver, huddling next to her for warmth. He was certain there was something more, something sinister that lingered in the air, creating a dense fog that blanketed the fairgrounds.

Nagini nodded. She too had sensed the presence of some otherworldly force, and was now looking to the north, watching the shadows move in unison with the softly shimmering fog. In her mind she saw him stumble, staggering as his body dissolved into rising tendrils of blackened smoke.

"Nagini, wait. " Nigelle reached for her, looking around and starting suddenly when he realized she wasn't there. The great lizard scuttled through the dust, moving in circles and calling her name, but she had vanished into the mist.

.oOo.

The silence that surrounded her was absolute, walking inside a living entity that coiled around her waist, spiraling downwards where it hovered inches above the ground. The Obscurus reacted to her presence, not with aggression but with fear, moving and shrinking as she made her way towards the tent.

Like most facilities in the wizarding world, the circus tents had been charmed to make them appear larger on the inside. This one possessed a series of stalls, separated by nothing more than a few narrow strip of canvas. The plumbing was enchanted, like everything else in this word, enabling the performers to take showers in this secluded area.

There was nothing lavish about its design. The floors were covered in grime, with ragged patches adorning the hanging strips of fabric. It was like Skender had ordered Popov to repair the damaged material, and the house elf simply waved his hand without paying attention to what he was doing.

One of the stalls was noticeably larger than the others, and was often used for bathing magical creatures. Surprisingly, this was the only one in use, with steam rising towards the ceiling, forming droplets that dripped and ran down the walls. Here the shadows deepened, its center alight with minute flashes, scarlet in color, obscuring the corner of the tent.

When Nagini moved towards it, the fog swept past like the receding tide. It was alive, the breath of a creature that was slowly consuming its host. She could hear it, hoarse and grating, muffling the cries within.

"Credence?" Nagini whispered, her breath steaming in the frigid air. It was positively freezing, the flesh along her arms erupting in goosebumps as she stood outside the stall. "Credence, are you in there? Are you alright?"

Nagini gathered her courage and took a step forward, her gaze focused on the Obscurus. She watched it slither down the walls, melting and congealing like thickened globs of paint.

"Credence?" she said again, knowing full well that he was listening. "Please say something. It's getting late, and there are people out here who are worried about you." A pause, her voice soft, barely audible. "I'm worried about you."

The Obscurus withdrew behind the curtain, retreating into the body of its host.

Credence sat on the floor with blood trickling down his back, lacing his shoulders and dripping down his arms. Swirls of scarlet circled the drain, spreading outwards and pooling at his feet. He kept his head down, silently weeping, as Nagini reached for the curtain and pulled back, revealing his nearly naked form.

Nagini lifted a hand and covered her mouth, horrified by what she saw. "Credence," she breathed. "What have you done to yourself?"

The atmosphere shifted suddenly, his aura pulsing, threatening to explode.

"S-stay back," Credence warned, the parasite squirming beneath his skin. Quickly he backed into the corner, his only article of clothing wet and sticking to his thighs.

He didn't care what she thought about him. Everyone knew that he was a freak, a hideous abomination. At least she, with her transformation into a reptile, resembled some earthly creature that belonged in this world.

His back against the wall, Credence uttered a hoarse, strangled sob, his knees against his chest, one hand covering his face. Words abandoned him, his body numb to the pain he caused, self-inflicted and damming all the same.

It didn't matter. None of this mattered anymore. No one would ever want him, least of all her.

"Credence, please," Nagini said gently, stepping over the belt he'd left lying on the floor. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He turned slightly, still hunched over and trembling.

"Please." Her voice was thick with emotion, choked by the sight of his wounds. "Don't do this," she whispered, reminding him of the lady in the subway.

How far away they were now, the city, the people, the life he left behind. He had gone in search of his identity, in search of himself and a mother he'd never known, affection he'd never received.

If only she could have held him. If only he could remember...

"Credence."

Nagini knelt beside him, letting the water soak into the fabric of her dress. She placed her arms around him, but he couldn't feel her touch. He was grasping his hair and rocking back and forth, desperately trying to bring himself under control.

The scent of her skin, her damp hair brushing against his cheek, sparked a flame in his chest, his heart beating wildly. She didn't see his eyes glaze over, white as freshly fallen snow. She only felt the rush of air as she was thrown across the room, hitting the floor on her back and sliding across the wet surface.

His energy spent, Credence slumped against the wall, exhausted and gasping for breath. "Nagini," he croaked, one hand clutching his chest. "You shouldn't have tried to find me..."

Nagini sat up slowly. She wanted to speak, a thousand things she wanted to say, but they would've meant nothing to him. She knew better, knew from experience that someone who's been damaged wasn't easily repaired. She, too, had suffered, making her wary of strangers. And yet she didn't let her fears hold her back.

"You shouldn't have come for me," she reminded him. "Skender would've punished you if he caught you in my cage while I was soaking."

Credence closed his eyes, fresh tears streaming down his face. He tried not to think about the way she looked, her bare skin draped in an assortment of towels. Though try as he might, he couldn't help seeing her in his mind, her subtle curves begging to be touched, wanting to be held and caressed.

His lips parted in a groan, his anxiety mounting.

"You know what he would've done to you," Nagini continued, her voice drawing near. "But that didn't stop you from coming to visit me. I've... I've never met someone who was willing to risk their safety for me, just to see that I am well. Not for those reasons anyway. Popov won't even come near me unless he's ordered to."

"But why?" Credence asked, unable to help the question that formed on his lips.

Nagini scoffed at him, holding her arms out at her sides. "Look at me," she said softly. "You know what I am. They think I'm dangerous, and there are times when I wonder if they're right."

He looked up at her, seeing her snakeskin dress wet and clinging to her hips. But his thoughts didn't turn to fantasies, nor did he recall the moment she was with him in his dreams. He thought only of comforting her, understanding how she felt, though he couldn't seem to force himself to move.

After a moment had passed, Nagini moved to sit beside him, not caring that they were both soaking wet. They sat together in silence, Credence's mind wandering over all things he wanted to say, but neither one of them could find their voice.

Nagini leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Stop being so afraid,' a voice whispered in Credence's mind. 'Stop being so unsure. Stop hesitating, stop the silence, stop denying yourself the chance at something better.'

Credence hung his head, water pouring into his eyes, dripping down his chin. His wounds ached, stinging and bleeding, yet for some reason the pain had diminished somewhat, lessened by her presence.

Her arm snaked around his shoulders, squeezing gently, assuring him that everything would be alright. Credence shifted slightly, and when he turned to look at her, he felt her softness of her lips against his cheek.

It was clear that words would have no meaning. They were useless now. Everything that could be said had been said before, and he trusted no one. It had all been a pack of lies, people like Percival Graves, hoping to deceive, to lead him away and use him. There was no point in making promises, not if she wanted him to trust her.

His eyes closed briefly, letting the droplets slide from his lashes, mingling with the tears that continued to fall. It wasn't pleasure he was concerned with, it was a desperate need for affection, for the feel of something warm, sheltering him from the cold.

His arms around her, Credence leaned into her touch, allowing the Maledictus to hold him as he wept. Her fingers brushed against the wounds on his back, causing him to stiffen, inhaling sharply and hissing through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, moving her hand upwards, away from the jagged cuts on his back.

"No," Credence whimpered. He swallowed hard, blinking back tears. "I deserve it. I - " He broke off in midsentence, disgusted with himself and the scenes he had imagined.

He couldn't tell her what he'd been thinking, what he'd seen in his dreams.

Nagini held him tight. "You don't deserve this, Credence. You could never do anything to deserve this."

"But I have," Credence insisted, his throat constricting with emotion. "I've done things I shouldn't have. Ma told me that it's wrong. It's wrong and I deserve to suffer as punishment for my sins." He leaned back, looking at her with sadness in his eyes. "Please don't hate me..."

Nagini's lips parted, confusion and disbelief etched into the features of her face. "For what? What have you done?"

"That morning... I-in your cage, wh-when you...when you were wrapped in towels," Credence began haltingly, his gaze drifting towards the floor. "I... I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But I... I think about you sometimes..." His voice failed him, dying in his throat before he could complete his sentence.

Her cheeks reddened, understanding the meaning of his words. She remembered how Skender called her desirable, beautiful in every sense of the word. It disgusted her, seeing the men draw near, eyeing her hungrily, savagely, as though they wanted to tear her clothes off and ravish her on the floor.

If they paid enough, Skender might have allowed it. But Credence wasn't looking at her with such lustful greed. He was ashamed of himself, like an awkward teenager struggling with his first crush.

It was sweet, seeing him tremble and stutter, avoiding eye contact and staring at the floor. Nagini lifted a hand, and Credence flinched, shrinking away from her touch.

"It's alright, Credence," she said, gently reassuring him. "You haven't done anything wrong."

He allowed her to make contact, feeling her fingertips brush against the stubble on his cheek. His heart fluttered beneath his ribs, a nervous smile flitting across his face, fading just as quickly as it came into being.

Why couldn't he allow himself to be happy? He'd made it this far, into a world of witches, wizards and magical beasts. Wasn't he damned already for associating with them? Wasn't she suffering too?

"Nagini," he murmured, unaware of the reaction he was having. His own frantic heartbeat lay forgotten in his mind, focusing only on her touch, the warmth of her skin against the chill of his own.

Credence looked at her, his expression pleading, silently begging for permission. He wasn't like the men she'd seen before, and so she allowed him to get close to her, their lips fitting together like shards of something once whole.

He allowed himself the freedom to explore her body, his hands cradling the curve of her hips through layers of delicate ruffles. Distantly his mind registered this as being in the way, and that his own clothing had become unbearably tight.

They broke momentarily to gasp for air, Credence lowering his head until his forehead touched hers.

"What if I can't...?" he whispered. "What if I lose control?"

"Let it happen, Credence," she said, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes. "Let it happen and trust yourself."

A ripple of movement beneath his skin caused his muscles to spasm, gripping the snakeskin material and tearing it in the process. He was going to lose himself in her. He only hoped they would survive the experience.


	5. Inseparable

There was a soft noise, a sharp inhalation of breath when his nails dug into her skin. This was shortly followed by a muttered apology, whispered gently, over and over, until his voice was silenced by her lips.

It didn't matter that his voice was strained, awkward and afraid, or that her clothing was torn. Credence worried because it was her stage dress, fearing that she would be punished because it was torn. It wasn't her fault. There were some things he couldn't control. This made him even more anxious. But Nagini, always the kind, compassionate person that she was, didn't feel as though any of this mattered. The only thing she cared about was spending time with him, away from the iron bars that held them prisoner.

She could sense his hesitation, hidden beneath heated breathes, between startled gasps and cries of longing. His desire drove him forward, but it was not without fear; neither one of them knew what they were doing.

Her own insecurities made themselves known when his fingers slid beneath the rip in her dress, reminding her of the way she was offered up to the public as an object on display. Degraded, vulnerable, something for the spectators to point and laugh at. These memories and emotions, coupled with her own desire to be seen as something more, made her hesitate.

He reached up to take her breasts in his hands, and Nagini pressed her palm against his chest. "Credence, no," she murmured, her eyes shining with uncertainty. "Don't get me wrong, I want to be loved like everyone else. Like all the normal people out there in the world. But I can't. Not like this."

There was a pause, the span of a single heartbeat.

"Oh." Credence's gaze lingered on her face before drifting towards the floor. "I... I'm sorry." He began to move, shifting his weight so that he was no longer lying on top of her.

It was obvious she didn't want him. And in that moment he felt like a fool, wondering why he even bothered to get his hopes up.

"Credence," she said again, taking hold of his wrist. The faintest trace of a smile flitted across her lips. "No, you misunderstood me."

Words failed her, her breath hitching, catching in her throat. She decided the only course of action was to show him what she meant, guiding his hands and placing them on her hips.

Credence closed his eyes, his thoughts focused on the ruffles and lace that were gently pushed aside, blossoming like a flower at his fingertips. He tugged on the elastic waistband, murmuring unintelligible desires against her neck as he moved.

If he could manage to control it, if he could force his Obscurus into submission then perhaps this would not end in disaster. Already he felt its presence, radiating outwards and burning through his core.

"Nagini," he whispered, this word a single warning. There were strands of darkness clinging to his skin, enveloping his upper body and merging with the rising tendrils of steam.

Nagini dismissed his concerns. She had to show him that she was not afraid, lowering her tights and undergarments to the point where he was allowed entry. However, she would not go any further, her dress still covering the swell of her breasts.

Credence did not complain but rather he was grateful, his eyes widening slightly, taking in the sight before him. It was then that he became aware of his need, straining against the pinstriped fabric that hugged his thighs. But even now he was unable to move, his anxiety mounting with the realization of what they were doing.

What if she got pregnant? What if the child was cursed? If Nagini had a child, what would they tell Skender? Would he even let them keep the baby?

These thoughts swirled in the back of his mind, seemingly insignificant now that they were alone together. They would deal with whatever came, the Maledictus moving silently, forcing the button through the loop and exposing him to the warmth of the shower.

Credence," she whispered, the low, sultry tone of her voice sending shivers down his spine. "If you're uncomfortable... If you'd rather leave some of your clothing on, I'll understand, Credence."

Credence bit back a groan, the softness of her skin exciting him even further. He was having difficulty trying to understand what was happening, her enticing actions leaving him confused, wondering why she would develop an interest in this orphaned circus freak.

He leaned into her embrace, a tangle of limbs and undulating bodies upon the floor. Hair and fingers wove together, skin glistened with beads of feverish sweat, washed away by the droplets falling from above. Her hands pulled him closer with frantic urgency, nails digging into his shoulders as she braced herself for the pain of their joining. And in that moment he heard her gasp, uttering a curse in Parseltongue.

"I'm sorry," Credence murmured, slowing his pace and allowing her a moment to breathe. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but it was all a part of the natural process experienced by first time lovers.

Her arms closed around him, just as fragile as when she was on stage, and in return he lifted her slowly, cradling her head with one hand. "No, it's fine," she said, reassuring him with a gentle smile. "Everything is fine, Credence."

There was a flicker of pain, her eyes betraying her emotions. Credence saw this, hesitating slightly before the rush of euphoria overwhelmed his senses. It was more than desire, it was a desperate need to be accepted, to be held and seen as something more than what they were. She too gave into this sensation, the silence of their surroundings all the more noticeable when pierced with cries of ecstasy.

It wasn't long until Credence felt the passionate energies subside, shuddering and gasping as the strength went out of his limbs. His bare chest made contact with the fabric of her dress, a swath of ruffles pressed against his cheek. Some feeble attempt at language dribbled past his lips, his eyes closing as Nagini reached up and gently stroked his hair.

It didn't matter that they were in an area used for bathing circus animals, or that the warming charm would probably wear off soon, turning the water cold in frigid autumn air. All that mattered was that they were together, sharing in something deeper and more meaningful than they had ever known before.

Credence closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel what it was like to be loved. He allowed himself to feel pure happiness, and in that moment they became inseparable.


End file.
